


Twice: The Mistaken Identity

by AO3User67885



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Groping, Gym Sex, Gyms, Het, Heterosexuality, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Loss of Virginity, Mistaken Identity, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Screenplay/Script Format, Smut, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AO3User67885/pseuds/AO3User67885
Summary: Originally written by jerkoff2twice with slight modifications by methe relationship tags are a lie, just like the cakeDon't let anyone know about this
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 12





	Twice: The Mistaken Identity

Tzuyu: Hey, does everyone think sometimes me and Jihyo unnie look alike?

Jihyo: Yeah….sometimes...we do look identical...

* * *

A few days ago, when Tzuyu was at tennis practice in the school gym, she got caught by some bad boys…

Unknown Guy 1: Wow... Twice babes! Wow…her boobs are big and soft... it’s so awesome...

Then they pull up Tzuyu’s top and force her into tit fucking the guys.

Unknown Guy 2: Wow... It’s true, Twice’s Jihyo is the best for tit fucks… Yes, this is awesome! I always wanted to tit fuck Twice’s big boobed Jihyo…. Ah...this is cool!

When Tzuyu heard the boys raping her actually mistaken her for Jihyo unnie, she couldn’t help but feel so funny…..

Tzuyu: They confused me and thought that I was Jihyo-unnie… hilarious…

The honest Tzuyu wanted to confess her true identity…but unfortunately they took turns shoving their cocks in her mouth, and began gangbanging her mouth...before she could say anything...

Even when Tzuyu wants to speak out, she can only moan... and makes sucking noises as their cocks filled her mouth.  
Then, the students tore Tzuyu’s panties off and made her squat on the table for everyone to fuck her…

Tzuyu couldn’t help but start to enjoy their hot hardened cocks ramming her tender pussy.

Tzuyu: Ah...yes...yes…please...don’t stop… fuck me...yes....keep on fucking me…yes… ah...ah… 

  
The students all laughed.

Unknown Guys: Twice’s Jihyo is really a slut!

Unknown Guy 3: Hey, I heard she likes to get fucked in the asshole by white guys, come on, let’s give her what she wants! Guys...let’s fuck her sweet asshole…

Tzuyu, who had never been fucked in the ass, was forced to experience a rough gangbang on her virgin asshole.

Unknown Guy 1: Wow, this Twice bitch’s asshole is tight as hell...so tight…is her asshole a virgin? Wow... Jihyo is still a virgin in butt fucking!? Ah.. it’s sooo tight... It feels so good….

Although Tzuyu wants to confess that she is not Jihyo unnie, but she felt so good from the ass fucking, she just bites her lip and enjoyed the ass pounding.

After everyone had took turns to enjoy Tzuyu’s asshole, one by one, they began to cum.

Unknown Guy 1: Ah~ so cool~ Oh.. I couldn’t hold it anymore... I’m cumming… cumming inside Jihyo’s asshole... Yes...it feels so good...

The students took turns to spray their hot semen in Tzuyu’s asshole… Everyone thought they had gangbanged Jihyo from Twice. But instead, they penetrated Tzuyu’s virgin asshole.

Jihyo: All right, fanboys. Since Tzuyu is the number one beauty in Twice… I will overlook this mistaken identity but only once! You must not mistake me again! (Queen Jihyo will be pissed if this ever happens again.)

**FIN.**


End file.
